


Always a Slut for Money

by bisexualr2d2



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: First Time, M/M, Prostitution, except for when he is, han is not a prostitute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 15:15:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6056341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualr2d2/pseuds/bisexualr2d2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke is desperate to lose his virginity and heads into Mos Eisley to find the right man for the job (I know, the title is terrible, but I needed something).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always a Slut for Money

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've written in a VERY long time, so please be gentle. Constructive criticism welcome. Also, I know that most of what happens here is a VERY BAD IDEA (never use spit as lube, kids) so please, don't try this at home. These two idiots just don't know how to buttsex properly.

There really wasn’t much for Luke on Tatooine. There really wasn’t much for anyone on Tatooine, as arid and desolate as it was, but there especially wasn’t much for the gay 18-year-old with no interest in continuing life as a moisture farmer. All but a few of his friends had gone on to pursue bigger and better things, but even when they were there, it was rough watching their lives and relationships developing while Luke felt left in the dust. Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru had been accepting enough of his sexuality, but in a small, rural community, opportunities for sex and romance were hard enough for everyone else to come by, let alone a skinny queer kid.

If he couldn’t have romance, Luke decided, at the very least he could have sex. He had heard that you could get all sorts of things in Mos Eisley: spice, weapons, illicit vehicle modifications… surely he could find someone willing to engage in a little gay-for-pay. It would probably cost him what little money he had saved up for recreational purposes, but fuck, being broke was better than the last one stuck on a farm AND the last virgin among his friends.

Getting to Mos Eisley had been the easy part, even if the trip itself had been somewhat arduous. Luke didn’t know what the fuck he was doing, and even felt a little dirty just being there. He had half a mind to get back on his cruiser and head back home. Eventually, his nerves settled enough that he was able to convince himself to enter a nearby cantina, if only to get something to drink and escape the heat.

The noisy building was even hotter on the inside, and the air was thick with the stench of sweat (and possibly other fluids) from more species than Luke could count. He tried to survey the room without making eye contact with anyone, afraid of what might happen if he caught the wrong person’s attention. Eventually his sights landed on a tall man with a grin on his face and a look in his eye that practically dared him to come closer. He was wearing a partially opened shirt that revealed just enough of his chest to make you wonder what the rest of his undoubtedly toned torso would look like, and dark pants that didn’t leave much to the imagination. There was no way that he could be selling anything other than sex. The man must have caught Luke staring, because he started approaching him in an almost predatory manner.

“The name’s Han Solo. What do you want?”

“I want to hire you.” For once, Luke was thankful for the noisy atmosphere, because it hid the nervous quality in his voice.

“Hire me for…?”

“For sex.”

If the kid hadn’t been so damned earnest in the way he spoke, Han would’ve burst out laughing. Sure, the only time he’d sucked cock was at gunpoint, but he figured there were worst ways to make money.  
“How much money you got?”

“About 200 credits,” Luke wasn’t sure if that was a lot or a little in this situation, but it’s what he had and he figured it would be sufficient.

“Yeah, that works. Meet me in the back alley in about 20 minutes. I have some unrelated business to finish up.”

\--

Luke headed outside to the alley and was still in a state of disbelief that this was actually happening. There was still a chance that the man was only meeting him out here to mug him, he supposed, but he could have easily done that inside. So, why make him wait? Eventually Luke’s thoughts came to a screeching halt as he spotting the older man.

“I wasn’t sure if you were actually going to meet me out here,” Luke said, a little too excitedly.

“Well, here I am,” Han added nonchalantly, as he leaned against a dirty wall. In all honesty, he wasn’t sure how to proceed. This wasn’t exactly something he did every day (or ever), and he didn’t know what the proper etiquette was in this situation, or if there even was any. He figured he’d let his customer make the next move. “What are you waiting for, kid? Slick me up.”

Luke took this as a command to get on his knees. He knelt before the larger man and took a moment to appreciate the sight of the impressive bulge in front of him before quickly undoing his partner’s fly and pulling his briefs down just enough to free his half-hard cock. The only experience Luke had with oral sex was what he had seen in holovids, so he proceeded by doing his damnedest to remember and replicate the various techniques he’d seen: lick a long line down the shaft starting at the base and ending at the head, sucking the head before attempting to take the whole thing into his mouth and down his throat, keep everything as wet as possible, and moan like the little slut he dreamed of being at every opportunity.

Han had gotten better head in the past, for sure, but what his partner lacked in skill, he made up for in enthusiasm. He had half a mind to grab a fistful of dirty blonde hair and fuck the kid’s face, but no, that’s not what he had been hired for. Instead, he pulled Luke’s head away once his cock was fully hard and covered in what he figured would be a thorough coating of saliva.

“Now what?” Luke inquired. His heart was pounding, and there’s a small stream of spittle dripping its way down his chin. He found giving head oddly exhilarating, and almost wished that Han had let him continue, but that’s not what he came here for.

“Bend over against the wall,” Han instructed. 

It’s hard to disobey a good-looking man with his cock out, Luke thought, as he complied. He lowered his pants just enough to expose his pert ass. Part of him was still nervous about getting caught, even though he knew that what he was doing was one of the less illegal things going on in a back alley in Mos Eisley. He braced himself against the wall and waited for Han to take the next action.

Han positioned himself behind the younger man and pushed his cock in swiftly and inelegantly. Luke cried out in a mixed of pleasure and agony, feeling humiliated and aroused all at once. Han gave him a moment to adjust before beginning to thrust shallowly.

“Harder,” the farm boy spat out. It still hurt, but in a way that went straight to his dick. He had no idea that pain could be so exciting.

“Kid, I’ll fuck you so hard, you’ll be walking funny for week,” Han growled into Luke’s ear as he began thrusting harder. It was fast and rough and everything a little gay kid who’d just discovered his masochistic side could wish for. Luke felt himself about to explode.

“I’m gonna… I’m gonna c…” Before he could even finish verbalizing his thought, Luke left a sticky mess on a wall that was already pretty sticky to begin with. Thankfully, he was in a strong enough post-orgasmic haze not to wonder how many others had done the same thing he did in the same spot where he did it.

The older man finished shortly after Luke did.

“Hopefully you’re not looking to cuddle, that’ll cost extra,” He added in a sarcastic tone after pulling out.

“No, I think I’m good,” Luke dug through his pockets for the credits, doing whatever he could to suppress a grin. He handed over the coins once finding them, purposefully avoiding eye contact with the man he’d hired.

Han took his payment and counted it silently to himself to make sure he wasn’t being shorted. Once confirming it was all there, he gruffly said goodbye and left without giving his client a chance to respond.

Luke headed back to his speeder, still a bit sore from his encounter. Sure, it wasn’t the most romantic reminder of what had happened, but what had happened hadn’t exactly been romantic. He smiled to himself, still a bit giddy about the fact that he had finally experienced what most would consider a rite of passage. It would be a long ride home, but if there was one thing he learned today, it would be that he enjoyed a long ride.


End file.
